Whispers in The Dark:A Shadamy
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: When Sonic once again hurts Amy she goes suicidal. This is a Songfic one shot. rating T for Suicial Attempts. Please review!


**Hey! I got this idea listning to Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. (I love the band) Please no flames my first songfic. And i know the song is ment to be for God, but it fit. Lyrics belong to Skillet. You could always listen to the song and pause it when they talk.  
Warning-Shadamy, Suicide attempts.**

**Normal Pov.**

"He-sniff-d-didn't have-sniff-to go that f-far." A bubblegum colored hedgehog was seen crying walking alone down her drive way. A black red streaked hedgehog was seen folowing closely behind. He saw the whole scene.

_Flashback_

_"I got you Sonikku!" Amy was laughing as she tackled the blue blur known as Sonic._

_"Ackk! Amy! Get of me!"_

_"Nope! Not unless you marry me, or at least a date!"_

_"No! Amy get off now!"_

_"Fine." She picked herself off the ground offering a hand to Sonic._

_"I don't want your help! I don't want you either! I don't like you!'_

_"B-but Sonikku..."_

_"I hate that stupid name! All you are to me is a stupid pink annoyance who could leave my life for all i care! All you do is get caught by Eggman! And..." Before he could finish Amy took off running. She didn't care. She ran home. 'If he wants me out of his life then i'll get out of it.' She thought._

_End Flashback_

Shadow felt terrible for the beautiful flower. He watched her closer.

"I must be horrible, ugly, and he even admitted a stupid pink annoyance."

"No , of couorse not Rose." Shadow whispered to himself.

**_Despite the lies that you're making _**  
**_Your love is mine for the taking _**  
**_My love is _**  
**_Just waiting _**  
**_To turn your tears to roses_**

"No one loves me. No one needs my help."

Shadow finally walked up to her "Don't talk that way Rose." She gasped.

"Why-sniff-Not it's true."

He shook his head. "Of course not! Your beautiful, wonderful, and your not a pink anoyance."

**_Despite the lies that you're making _**  
**_Your love is mine for the taking _**  
**_My love is _**  
**_Just waiting _**  
**_To turn your tears to roses_**

"Shadow your lying."

"No i'm not. And people do love you."

"Like who? Sonic sure doesn't"

"So you don't need him.. you have me." As he said that he hugged her.

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you **  
**I will be the one that you run to **  
**My love is **  
**A burning, consuming fire**

She just wouldn't take anymore lies. She pulled away from him. "No i'll always be alone."

**No **  
**You'll never be alone **  
**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars **  
**Hear my whispers in the dark **

She took off running. Shadow chased after her. She passed her house and ran. She neared a cliff. She stopped at the tip of it, and looked back at Shadow. "Rose don't do it. I lov..." Before he could finish she jumped.

**No **  
**You'll never be alone **  
**When darkness comes you know I'm never far **  
**Hear my whispers in the dark**

He heard her ear percing scream. He pulled out a Chaos Emerald and said his famous words "Chaos Control" Poor Amy jumped close to the edge so her clothes we ripped off, flesh and blood trailed behind her. Shadow grabbed her and said Chaos Control again. They arrived at Amy's home. Shadow looked down at the broken rose.

**You feel so lonely and ragged **  
**You lay here broken and naked **  
**My love is **  
**Just waiting **  
**To clothe you in crimson roses**

Amy looked up to see a worried Shadow. "Rose?"

"Yes Shadow?" He put his forhead to hers.

**I will be the one that's gonna find you **  
**I will be the one that's gonna guide you **  
**My love is **  
**A burning, consuming fire**

"I love you." She smiled. Of all the pain shes in she smiled.

"I love you too. Does this mean i'll never be alone again?" He smiled.

**No **  
**You'll never be alone **  
**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars **  
**Hear my whispers in the dark **

"No never again my beautiful Rose. Will you ever let me be alone again?" This time she smiled.

**No **  
**You'll never be alone **  
**When darkness comes you know I'm never far **  
**Hear my whispers in the dark**

"No. I'll always be with you." They both smiled and leaned in close until there noses touched, then slowly there lips fitted together like a puzzle.

**Soo? Did ya like it? Please please please review!**


End file.
